Episode 3713
Mikey Episode Number: 3713 Date: Saturday, September 6, 1997 Sponsors: J, 11 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Belinda Ward 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Was Bert captured by Martians? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A photographer shows off his first picture of cows, his next picture of ducks, and his last picture of a pig |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Here We Go Loopty Lou" as they go in Airplanes, Caterpillars, Roller-Coasters & Kiddie Cars |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit the Frog reports from an alphabet mine where they dig Js. The miners tell him various words that begin with J and Richard presents him with his own J. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl puts on her coat all by herself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand J/j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney Live! In New York City Scene | style="text-align: center"|The Winkster sings about himself and also explains that he doesn't try to be mean, but he just plays tricks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Which one goes in the square? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Long Time, No See" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ranger Armbuckle talks about how plants travel -- by sowing their seeds |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Eleven Cheer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Boober Fraggle sings "I'm Never Alone" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man talks about how much he loves his bones. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover annoys Mr. Johnson with his guitar playing in the park. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Over In the Meadow" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Bob Dorough sings "The Good Eleven" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor sings "Jellyman Kelly" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A hand draws a farm backdrop for the animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Jason, Luci & Tina sing “Bumpin’ Up & Down In My Little Red Wagon” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kevin Clash sings "The Pasta Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Pigs in Space: Weight Problems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Sally the Camel" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here: Big Bird visits Union City, New Jersey, where he learns how to play some Cuban games with some kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Jack Sheldon sings "The Energy Blues" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster finds a cardboard cut-out of themselves, but find they don’t have hats like it does. They run off to get some. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Planet J / j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The monster returns wearing football helmets, but they still don’t match the cut-out. They dash off again to change |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man has a J under his hat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The monster returns, now with cowboy hats that match the cut-out. Their image falls over and they follow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: J for jump |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two crows sing "Stones Don't Grow." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Billy Jo Jive and Susie solve the wig robbery |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide